Innocent
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: MEILI. Dedicated to cardcaptor_girl. Starts with 5 yr. old Meiling and 5 yr. old Syaoran. R & R please.


Innocent  
  
No, CCS is not mine. Have those who wish to sue me understood this yet? And "Whenever You Call" belongs to Mariah Carey. Not me.  
  
This Meili fic is dedicated to my new friend, cardcaptor_girl, who will one day become the queen of Meili fics.   
  
  
"Syaoran, let's play," said Meiling.  
"I have to train. We'll play later."  
"Can I train with you?"  
"Training is for boys," Syaoran said.  
"But I want to train, too. I want to be a strong wife for you, Syaoran!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We're engaged. Mama just told me. And when you're engaged to someone, you're going to marry them."  
"But, we're only five."  
Meiling giggled. "We're getting married when we're really grown up. So, can I train with you?"  
"I guess."  
Meiling and Syaoran trained together. Syaoran was surprised at how strong Meiling was.  
When they were done training, they decided to play tag. Syaoran was it, and Meiling ran away as fast as she could.  
When she wasn't looking, she tripped over a stone. She fell and scraped her knee. It wasn't bleeding, though.  
Meiling started crying, and Syaoran came over, filled with concern. "Meiling, what happened?"  
"I tripped over this rock and hurt my knee."  
"Whenever I get hurt, Mama washes my boo-boo."  
Syaoran pulled out a handkerchief. He was glad they were next to a nice, clean river. He wet the handkerchief with the water. Then, he went over to Meiling.  
"I'll fix you up, don't worry." He started to get all the dirt off of her knee.  
Meiling was surprised at how nice he was being to her. When Syaoran was all done, she said, "After my mama washes my boo-boo, she kisses it to make it feel better."  
"Okay." Syaoran kissed her knee. "Does it feel better?"  
"Yeah."  
Meiling and Syaoran looked into each other's eyes. They started getting closer to each other until their lips met. They closed their eyes and kissed each other.  
  
Nineteen year old Meiling sighed. She looked over at Syaoran and kissed him.  
"Hey," he said. "What were you thinking about?"  
"The day I told you we were engaged."  
"When we were five?"  
"That's the day."  
Syaoran smiled. "That was our first kiss."  
"But not the last."  
"Definitely not the last." Syaoran smiled and hugged Meiling, who kissed him.  
The two went out onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.  
  
Love wandered inside  
Stronger than you  
Stronger than I   
And now that it has begun  
We cannot turn back  
We can only turn into one  
  
"I love you, Meiling."  
"I love you, too, Syaoran."  
  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you   
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call  
  
"I'll always try to make everything good, Meiling."  
"I'll always help you when you're hurt, Syaoran."  
  
And I'm truly inspired   
Finding my soul  
There in your eyes  
And you  
Have opened my heart  
And lifted me inside  
By showing me yourself  
Undisguised  
  
The young couple kissed each other, knowing that they would be happy together.  
  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember   
That part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call  
  
"Syaoran, I'll never leave you."  
"I'll be with you, Meiling."  
  
And I will breathe for you each day  
Comfort you through all the pain   
Gently kiss your fears away  
You can turn to me and cry  
Always understand that I  
Give you all I am inside  
  
Syaoran looked into Meiling's eyes, which seemed to sparkle with a fire burning in them. He never wanted to see the fire dim as long as he was with her.  
  
And I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
  
Meiling saw that in Syaoran's eyes, there was a certain light that never dimmed when she was around him. At one time, the only thing that had kept her steady was that light, that hope, all the love he had for her, in his eyes.  
  
I won't ever be too far to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
I'll always remember  
That part of you so tender  
And be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call  
  
The two had always depended on each other to get through life. There were always times they wanted to give up, but together, they had gotten through it.   
There had been a time when Syaoran was planning on running away, but when he saw that Meiling was watching him, he couldn't let tears flow down her porcelain face. He had to stay with her, go forward with her, not take a detour away from her.  
Meiling sometimes had wanted to quit trying to be strong to impress Syaoran, but he told her to keep trying. His voice was filled with determination that made her keep racing towards her goal.  
They held each other together. They helped themselves arrive at the same destination. Together.  
Meiling and Syaoran kissed once again, knowing that if anything went wrong, they would get through it together, as they had so many other things.  
  
  
OK, so how was it? Was it good? Bad? Medium? Tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. pnkngrnd3 


End file.
